Twisted Road
by Kitty Mundane
Summary: Rose has been labeled as a liablity for circle day break, the organisation that takes everybody, and she's being forced to live like a normal person, while still trying to figure out why they don't want her and what happened. the story is better.
1. the healing process

**ok to anyone brave enough to read this, be warned this is my first fanfiction, and im not sure just how good it is...**

**please review it so i can at least know whether its worch continuing it or not, thank you**

**- Kitty**

Twisted Road

Chapter One: The Healing Process

_There were monsters everywhere, they seemed to tower over her, and they all wanted something from her. One tried to grab her, and she ran. _

_Everything turned messy and confusing; she saw a glint of teeth before she escaped that, then a mass of fur and claws, causing her to run faster, not fast enough._

_She felt the rip of talons against her skin and the beating of air from strong wings._

_She fell to the ground just in time to feel her consciousness being ripped away by some outside force._

I woke up, with the knowledge that I'd fallen asleep at the local park. I was lying on the grass under a tree, probably looking like a hobo. I sat up and hugged my knees in thought.

I always seemed to wake up at that part, and for some reason I was happy about it. There was something that happened after that that my subconscious didn't want me to remember.

Thierry had sent me on a mission to see what a few key members of the Nightworld council were up to. They liked using me for undercover missions; I tended to have ways of getting past security and getting my hands on classified information, if you know what I mean. I could be considered pretty too, but not pretty enough to make a very lasting impression. I had medium length chocolate brown hair, a creamy-latte complexion, eyes the colour of a faded forest, and a button nose. My figure was generally average, I was five-foot four, my legs were of medium length, I had a flat belly, and a chest that could happily fill the clothing I chose to wear.

I'd been posing as a kitchen hand for a few months in Maya's mansion, I'd found the news that she had a lead on Thierry's Soulmate, I passed this on to him, and then I'd been found out, not that I knew that at the time. Maya had planned a trap for me and I'd fallen into it. I think she had intended to kill me, and she would probably have succeeded if she had been there, but instead I'd been locked in a room with some of her most trusted hit men. By all rights I should have been killed then and there, but instead I awoke on the street two weeks later, with no idea where I had been for that time.

I'd managed to get a hold of Thierry, and tell him what I knew had happened. He told me that it would probably be best if I didn't do any more missions for a while and that he could put me in a safe house near where I was until I could get my own place.

Translation: I was no longer any use for Circle Daybreak, I'd become a liability.

So I'd been staying in the safe house for about three weeks, and I'd just gotten a job working at a cheapo store for next to nothing an hour.

I sighed, and looked around the park. It was a nice place, kind of like the centre of a compass for different aspects of the world, if you took a five minute walk east you would be at the beach, and if you took a ten minute walk west you would be in a small forest reserve, if you walked for 5 minutes south you would be at the car park and then the road, and if you walked north for a bit there would be large mansion houses.

The park itself was a calm place with very few people in it, considering the size of the park not many people would mean about ten or fifteen people, it had a set of swings and playing equipment for children off to the side, and a path for people to walk on circling it, there was a small barbeque area that looked as if it hadn't been used for a long time, and off near the trees where normal people wouldn't notice there was a stash of used syringes and old home-made bongs.

I looked at the time, it was already 5:20 pm, I was going to be late for work again.

I got to my feet and began to walk south, towards the road so I could catch the next bus into the town for work.

I took one last look back at the peaceful grass covered park and stepped back into the life of Rose-Leigh Ring, where my boss would most likely fire me for being late for the second time this week.

**so wacha think? worth it or too cliche? let me know, and yes im aware its not very big, its not the size that counts.**


	2. old acquaintances

**ok this is the second chapter... please review this if you read it, ive only got one so far and its depressing...**

**i guess i should really do a disclaimer because i didn't in my last chapter...**

**i don't own the night world, but i do own Rose-Leigh and Russel, and anyone else that im going to make up for this story...**

Chapter Two: Old Acquaintances Russell's POV

I don't know what I was thinking as I walked through that door. My sources had told me that Rose-Leigh had been coming here almost daily. I was at a park, it was quite trashy really. It looked to be a place people didn't like to use, and was only turned into a park because it couldn't be built on because of the flood risk.

I sat on one of the seats that looked least likely to break or splinter, and waited for her to come. I began to remember how she'd looked the day we met, her perfectly wavy chocolate brown hair falling around her shoulders, she'd had an oval face that made her look mature, but a small button nose and pouted red lips that made her seem innocent. Her subtle moss coloured eyes were framed by long thick eyelashes, with the rest of her face paled to bring out the beauty in her eyes and mouth. She'd been wearing an evening gown which had been chosen in a shade of green to match her eyes, and in a shape that accented her body. She wore Cinderella styled shoes to give her what she was lacking in height. She looked as if she'd just been let out for the first time, innocent wonder seemed to be radiating from her.

When we met, she'd been doing one of her missions for Circle Day Break. I knew from the start that she wasn't a part of the Nightworld, she was too curious about everything. I waited a while to see what she wanted, but it seemed she only wanted to make connections.

I took her outside and confronted her during one of the parties we were both at. And told her that everything I'd figured out about her and that I was willing to go to the nearest Council member at the party and tell them as well.

She surprised me by pulling me into the shadows, kissing me and telling me that I wouldn't tell anyone, before she pushed me up against the side wall of the building and proved just why I wouldn't tell anyone.

I never saw her as innocent after that night, but in the absence on innocence I did see something new in her and it took me a while to figure out just what it was. I began to notice her inner beauty as well as her outer beauty; I began to fall in love with Rose-Leigh. Every time we met after that, we would find an excuse to escape the people and make love again. The last night I saw her I'd decided that I would tell her my feelings but I never managed to.

I at the time I had been with her that if I tried to discuss my feelings she'd probably laugh and tell me I was being a hopeless romantic, but after waiting for so long to see her again, I found myself yearning to see those lively green eyes smiling up at me again. So now I had found her again and I was going to tell her how I felt, because after three years of looking it hadn't weakened, my feelings for her had only grown with distance.

I pulled my self away from my thoughts and looked around the park for any sign of her, the park was empty except for a couple who seemed too involved in themselves to even realize I was there. Through my reminiscing the sun had lowered in the sky, and by looking at it I could estimate that it was around 4 pm.

I was about to get up and stretch my legs, when I saw a figure entering the park.

It was her.

I felt myself begin to get excited at the sight of her.

It really was Rose-Leigh.

I watched her walk into the park and choose a place to sit, she chose under a tree which had lots of shade and a view of almost all the park. Though she kept her face down and her body drawn inwards, she looked very graceful sitting there with her legs curled under her. I realized that she had pulled out a book and had begun reading, my impulse to interrupt her disappeared and I just studied her.

From what I could see of her she hadn't changed very much, she still had the same chocolate hair, though it had dulled and was no longer wavy. She was in a T-shirt and jeans, which did nothing for her figure, but I could still tell that her same body was there. I felt an itching in my hands to run them along the sides of her body.

_The sea looks so lovely, maybe I could go down to it, it's a warm day._

I'd sent the suggestion to her before I'd even considered doing it.

I watched as she looked above her book towards the beach, tilted her head as if in thought, closed the book and put it back in her bag. She got up and began walking over to the stairs that led down to the beach, reaching them she sat on the top stair and took her shoes off, leaving them in a pile with her bag.

I took my chance then, while she was busy with her shoes, I got up and was a few paces behind her in an instant. I took a second to calm myself before I walked the few paces to the stairs, and sat down next to her.

"You know I thought of bringing you a rose, so that I could finally give you something."

She glanced quickly next to her and then around her, to check that I wasn't talking to anyone else, and looked at me again, studying my face and making eye contact for a second, before looking back down.

"I'm sorry; you must have me confused for someone else." She said hurriedly, as she quickly put her shoes back on.

"I doubt I could forget those eyes, even if I wanted to. They were the first thing I ever noticed about you, and they were the thing that drew me in." I replied tenderly.

I reached out to touch her face, and she flinched back before I could make contact. What was wrong?

"Rose, it's me, remember."

She looked at my face again, something flickered in her eyes, but it was gone too quickly so I couldn't identify it. She was beginning to look scared of me. "No…"

"I do, I remember those nights we were together, I remember how we met, and I also remember you disappearing. I'm Russell, we met three years ago, and I fell in love with you three years ago."

She looked up at me her mouth slighly open, she looked as if she was about to say something, but decided against it.

Instead she did the complete opposite of what I'd been expecting.

She ran.

**ok if you liked this tell me. if you didnt tell me that too. if you have any criticisms thats even better.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. not right

**hey its me again, sorry its been so long since i updated, my excuse is exams**

**ive taken in everybodys advice and ive made this chapter twice as long as the last one**

**oh and i dont own the night world**

*****************************************************

Chapter Three: Not Right

Rose-Leigh's POV

I didn't care how shocked he was that I ran.

Questions were going through my mind.

_Who had paid him? Who wants to find me? What do they want? Am I still safe here? _

I kept running, I wanted to find somewhere safe, but I knew now that someone had found me nowhere was safe.

If only I could remember those two weeks! Maybe then I'd remember him. But he'd said three years ago. The missing two weeks had only happened a month ago.

I was beginning to get out of breath, I'd run pretty far but my training was out of practice.

I slowed down to a jog and looked around to try and figure out where I was. I was surrounded by trees, and that was all I could figure out.

I was lost and scared and somebody from the Nightworld had found me, that was terrifying, and then there was the other terrifying fact that I could feel myself begin to have a panic attack.

_No! You are not breaking down here! Don't be a pussy! Think Rose!_

I stopped jogging and stood still, trying to get my bearings.

Ok there were lots of trees, that meant I'd most likely run westward. Wow that must have meant that I'd flown across the park to the opposite side of it, and goddess knows how far into the trees. There was no path around me, not even really a trail, which meant that there was less chance of him following me, who ever he was.

I sat down on a nearby rotting log, catching my breath, I didn't exactly feel safe enough to do so but my lungs felt as if they would burst.

I thought back to three years ago, I'd been posing as a witch from Circle Midnight to get information about the council's next moves, I'd been able to do that because the witches had managed to find a way for me to appear as a witch, have the feel of one and the closed mind to anybody who thought to look through my mind.

It was my first mission and it had taken most of my training, I'd had to mingle with everybody and act as if I knew what they were talking, and then when the conversation turned to humans I'd had to act as if I thought of them as vermin as well. The most trying thing of all had been the blood wine, a strange combination of bitter wine and fresh blood, I'd drunken it and only winced the first time I'd tried it, it was absolutely disgusting.

I'd been cornered by a very powerful leader of Circle Midnight after three months of pretending to be a midnight witch. He told me that he knew that I wasn't a witch and he knew exactly what I was. He gave me the choice of either leaving for good or him announcing that I was in fact a human, and by doing that he would make me the next meal for anybody who felt hungry at that moment. Of course I'd made the choice of self preservation; there were a lot of vampires and shape-shifters there.

No, wait, I'd been found out before that, by a vampire.

On my second night at one of the parties, he'd started talking to me about the increasing number of witches leaving the Nightworld and joining Circle Day Break. I hadn't realized that as we were walking he'd been taking me outside, the minute we were alone he turned to face me and told me that he knew that I didn't belong here and that he was going to go to the nearest council member and tell them everything he'd figured out.

I'd acted without thinking, and did the only thing I knew would work.

I'd seduced him.

I'd been warned in my training that this could happen, that I could be put into a position where using my body could be my only way to get out of a situation, Day Break had even given me a short lesson on how to do it properly. I'd never actually considered that I may need to actually do it though.

After that night, I found a routine forming, I'd mingle for a little while, attempt to eat the food and then in a place alone with him, I'd have sex with the vampire again. Though those moments alone with him did become the highlight of going to those parties, I was careful to never form any feelings for him. I couldn't even recall his name or his face, though I was sure it hadn't been Russell.

I heard a twig snapping not too far away from where I was.

He'd followed me.

I estimated a minute to a minute and a half before he reached where I was. I did the sensible thing to do when talking with a vampire, I broke off a sharp piece of wood from the log I was sitting on and concealed it behind me.

"Why did you run?"

He said as he came to stand a few paces in front of me.

I said the first reply that came into my head, "why did you follow me?"

He stepped closer to me and laughed softly.

"I told you, I've fallen in love with you. You can either believe me or not, but I didn't spend three years trying to find you to be shot down before I even get a chance."

I leant back on my arms and took a good look at him, trying to remember him in some way. I wasn't quite sure whether I wanted to remember him as the vampire from three years ago or not.

He was a medium height, perhaps taller if he was standing at his full height but he seemed to have a posture that said something more negative about his self-confidence. He had dark, almost black hair with natural sun streaks of every colour; they'd probably been there before he'd been changed – although vampires could go out during the day without being harmed by the sun, not many of them liked to because it weakened them and left them in an almost human state.

His face was delicate featured and soft, but also strong, giving him the look of somebody who could be compassionate and unyielding at the same time, a face that I should remember. He had soft creamy skin, without any markings or scars, telling that he'd lived a nurtured life before being changed; any injuries he'd received after being changed would heal quicker and leave no marks unless they were inflicted by wood, a poison for vampires.

I paused before looking any further up, that would mean I'd be reaching his eyes. I exhaled and met his eyes. They were an icy shade of blue, almost a gray. At first glance they seemed cold and uninviting, but looking deeper I could see that they could also be strangely warming. His eyes carried a message, he was in love. With me.

My mind immediately started an internal argument; he could just appear to be attracted to me, but anyone good enough at acting could pull that act, he did resemble the vampire but there are probably so many Nightworld vampires that looked like that that it wasn't funny, and though he seemed sincere he could still be getting paid to do this.

_Screw it, take a chance, he might just love you._

I knew that the thought wasn't mine, he'd put it in my head to sway my decision over to trusting him, and damn him, it was working.

"You say you love me, but how can I know for sure that that's the truth and you haven't been hired to do this?" I said tilting my head and giving him a questioning look.

Russell was silent for a minute, seriously thinking his reply through. "I think you're my Soulmate Rose-Leigh."

That got my attention. I'd seen various different Soulmates on my missions with Circle Day Break and my stays at some of their small communities, and I'd heard first hand what it's like to have a Soulmate, and what it felt like to be near yours. I wasn't feeling any of that right then. That rang alarm bells in my head, I began thinking about the different scenarios this could be.

_Stay calm. He cant know that you've figured it out._

"And how did you figure that?" I said leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees, not a very defensive position, but I'd regained enough energy to be able to move fast if I needed to.

My body language probably wasn't what he was expecting, instead of leaning forward in interest, I was looking at him as if I was talking to a toddler, I had one brow raised and a crooked smile on my face.

He searched my expression, and then knelt in front of me grabbing hold of my hands feverishly. "I know you're my Soulmate because I can't ignore my feelings for you, I love you Rose, and I always will. We were made for each other."

The sad fact was that he could have actually convinced almost any other girl this was true, he had the right balance of cuteness and sincerity. Thankfully I wasn't any other girl, and I could see through it.

"Russell, we're not Soulmates. You don't even know what that means do you? It means two people who have been tied together; spiritually, emotionally, and mentally. And we're not that, it's a two way thing and I'm not in love."

He looked defeated for a moment, before the look was taken over by determination, though the hurt didn't leave his eyes. He grabbed the tops of my arms and pulled me to my feet, not before I could quickly flail me hand behind me and grab the wooden piece.

"You do love me. You're just too scared to admit it. It's alright; I can help you through that. I'll be able to show you off as mine at the parties."

That was all I needed for a confirmation that he wasn't acting alone, there was no way I would be going anywhere near any Nightworld parties or meetings or anything even remotely Nightworld related.

I wrenched my arms out of his grasp and pushed him against the tree behind him, holding the sharp end of the wood to his throat. I knew that I didn't have a hope in hell of trapping him; he could probably snap my neck with one hand if he wanted, all I had on my side was a piece of rotting wood but I kept the confidence in my voice.

"Get this through your head. I. Don't. Love. You. And you can pass that on to who ever hired you as well, I'm not sucked in that easily. I'm trained to resist things like you. You see me as vermin, I see you as a parasite. Try anything on me again, and I swear I won't stop myself from killing you." I pressed the wood against him hard enough to break skin for extra force in my words.

I let go of his neck and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving the forest.

I didn't let go of the rotting wood until I was safely inside my safe house.

****************************************************************

**so tell me what you think, please review this, i want to know the thought anybody has on this**


	4. Loryn

**ok i know its been ages since i updated, my excuse is that ive had exams, so ive had to study so... enjoy**

Chapter Four: Loryn

Russell's POV

"_I'm trained to resist things like you. You see me as vermin, I see you as a parasite."_

Her words played through my head over and over.

It hadn't gone as I had planned.

I was supposed to come and sweep her off her feet with promises of love and everlasting romance, and she was supposed to love me back and run away to be with me. None of us thinking about what should be and what shouldn't be, just what we felt.

Instead she had shot me down.

Had those nights really meant nothing to her? I held those memories very close to my heart and I was not willing to accept that it was simply a way of keeping me quiet, it simply couldn't have been that way.

I honestly couldn't tell what I was feeling anymore, with so much going through my head, I couldn't even focus on where I was walking. It was as if I was waking up at random intervals. I couldn't tell when I was awake from when I was just going through the motions.

Had I really been that in love with her?

Somehow I had made it to a coffee shop not far from the park. I sat down on it and just stared at the menu in front of me, none of the words or numbers registering.

"I thought I'd find you here."

I didn't need to look up to know who it was sitting in the chair in front of me. That musical voice, the self-assured tone, even the air tasted different when he was near.

My twin brother. Exactly identical to me, in every way on the outside.

"Caffeine has a calming effect on me." It was an outright lie, but I knew it would get him off my back. At that moment the last thing I wanted was for him to start criticising my choice in Soulmates. Not that it is a choice, but its not that he'd listen to that. My brother had a habit of ignoring anything, however truthful and practical it is, if it got in the way of his argument.

I could feel him studying me from where he sat for a good few minutes before he summoned a waitress, and ordered himself a drink.

"A lot of fresh meat here." He said, his eyes stalking the waitress as she walked off with his order. "But I find there are too many chemicals for it to be enjoyable."

"Why are you here, Lor?" I asked sick of the small talk. There wasn't much love lost between us, there wasn't much love to begin with anyway. "What brings a guy like you to the big city?"

"What brings any guy like me here?" he said lowering his voice and leaning forward. "Hunter Redfern."

The waitress returned, the scent of her arousal so… pungent I nearly choked.

I sent a glare towards my twin. It was one of the many attributes I shared with my twin, we could pick up emotional scents. Of course, Loryn was so adept at it that he could even manipulated the way people felt. No doubt that was what he was doing now.

"Hunter's here?" I wasn't surprised I didn't know, I wasn't told much of the goings on in the Nightworld anymore, not after Rose had been caught, people had assumed that I could also have been a spy, though it was a weak assumption, it held enough power for me to no longer know anything that was happening anymore. "I take it he's in the penthouse of the nearest five-star hotel."

"Actually, he's set up an underground chamber right under that park you seem to like." He said, his voice becoming very matter of fact. My mind flickered towards Rose-Leigh, had he seen us? "Anyway, he's requested me personally to see him. No idea why, you're everything I am."

Bullshit. "We aren't the same, and you know it. You really don't have to rub it in every time we run into each other."

For a second he seemed taken aback, but it was probably just a trick of the light. He was still wearing his look of self importance, it was funny how only I seemed to notice it.

He looked at me suddenly interested. "What's up, Rus? You look depressed, and don't try and deny it."

"Mmm…" I weighed up my options of telling him and lying to him. My mind leaned more towards telling my twin the truth, I knew it was his doing, but at that moment I couldn't see any harm in telling him. "do you remember that human girl who infiltrated a few of out Nightworld parties?"

Loryn sat back, in a more relaxed but intrigued position, "oh… yes, actually, I do remember _that_ specific human. She was quite striking to be honest, she had a nice scent about her. If things had of been different, she could have made a nice playmate.

I sat silently. I could feel my brother dissecting my expression and, more likely my scent. He raised an eyebrow at what he found out.

"She wasn't just a playmate for you, was she?"

No, I love her, was what I wanted to say. But instead, I looked at a couple sitting not far from my brother and I.

"I found her." Was all I said, but I knew that wouldn't be enough for him.

"And?" he'd put on the voice he used for investigations, he knew I hated it.

There was another drawn out silence before I answered his question, and when I did I still didn't look at him. "She thinks… I'm nothing."

"And since when did the opinions of vermin matter to you?" his voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper, but the words had more effect than any amount of screaming could have. The meaning of what he was saying was evident; _she's vermin she shouldn't mean more to you than an animal on a dinner plate._

"She was special." I countered immediately. "I wanted to make her… mine."

"And then for the two of you to run off and join Daybreak?" he paused, his eyes searching mine. "That was the plan wasn't it?"

"Of course not." I said quickly. Which was the truth, it wasn't the plan, I hadn't gotten that far in my thinking to form a whole plan, it was an option though. "I was going to change her."

Loryn sat for a moment, working everything out in his head, he looked up and me. "It's illegal." He finally said.

"Not that it matters anymore." I replied, depression starting to set back in. "She rejected me."

"Good." Loryn said before draining his cup. "You need to go off now and find yourself a nice Vampire girl, and forget about this… Rosetta, or whatever her name is… even if it is only for a night. Have some fun for once." He stood up, about to walk away.

"When we live forever," I said, looking up at him, "shouldn't we live for love?"

"Quite the opposite, little brother," he said with a grin, showing his fangs. "We live for lust, and for a life spent enthralled in the pleasures of the night." He turned away, but I heard his final comment, chilling me more that his usual parting words.

"We live for midnight."

**yes i know its still short, im working on making it bigger, but ive been stressed with the exams... yay**

**well i actually have an idea for a story line now, and i think its good**

**please review and dont be one of those people to reads the story and doesnt leave any feed back.**


End file.
